


엄마야! (Oh My God!)

by latesleeper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper
Summary: What do you do if you drink a coffee and found ‘you are going to be a daddy’ written at the bottom of the mug? (For Yifan, he chokes on his coffee first.)





	엄마야! (Oh My God!)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 17  
>  **A/N (Author's Note):** Thank you for the mods for holding this fest, I’ve been wanting to join for a long time and only now I can do it. For the prompter and everyone who reads it, I hope you will like this fic although it’s pretty short (/.\\)

**** Yifan has to blame his routine and the lack of days off while working his ass off in work days that he forgot to turn off his seven am’s alarm and already halfway out off the bed when Junmyeon reached out for his hand.

 

“Where are you going?” he sleepily asks.

 

Yifan scrunches his forehead in confusion. “To work?”

 

Junmyeon laughs. “Oh God, Yifan, did you forget today is Christmas day? You have a day off.”

 

_ Oh, right. _

 

“I forgot,” He grins sheepishly.

 

“It’s okay,” Junmyeon pulls on Yifan’s sleeves, “Just come back here, it’s cold.”

 

As Yifan goes back to lay down, Junmyeon latches on him immediately and burrows his face on the crook of Yifan’s neck. He tangles their legs together and hums happily, probably because he regains the warmth, and moments later, Yifan watches his husband goes back to sleep.

 

He pulls Junmyeon closer and slowly falling asleep again.

 

It’s already passed nine when Yifan wakes up and finds no one at his side.  _ Junmyeon must have gone to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast, _ he thought sleepily.

 

After freshen up, Yifan goes to the kitchen and just like what he predicted, he finds his husband in front of the stove, one hand holding a ladle and the other holding the handle of the pot. He sneakily walks behind his husband and slides his arms around his waist.

 

He must have done it a lot because Junmyeon doesn’t even flinch, instead, he leans back into Yifan’s chest.

 

“What are you making?”

 

“Just a simple creamy chicken and corn soup, do you want anything else?”

 

Yifan shakes his head and kisses Junmyeon’s nape. “‘s fine, this is enough. I just need this and you.”

 

He can feel the warmth radiating from Junmyeon’s body and smiles knowingly that his husband must be blushing prettily right now.

 

“You’re such a sap,” Junmyeon grumbles under his breath.

 

Yifan chuckles. “But I’m your sap!”

 

Junmyeon pulls away while making a face at him. “You’re such a dork. Oh, can you get me the bowls?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Yifan walks to their top cabinet and pulls out two matching bowls with a fluffy bunny on it. It’s a housewarming’s gift that they got from their friends, and they couldn’t even complain  _ ‘we’re adults why did you two get us this’ _ because the bunny looks  _ so _ damn cute. He remembers Junmyeon cooing over the bowls before saying thank you and hugging Kyungsoo and Jongin, the giver, tightly.

 

He hands out the bowls to Junmyeon and the other scoops out quite an amount of the soup into it. Yifan tries his best not to drool at the sight of warm soup at the top of their dining table.

 

“Just take a seat, I’ll make coffees,” Junmyeon says as he hurriedly puts down two spoons and goes back to the kitchen again before Yifan can say anything.

 

Yifan takes a seat just like what Junmyeon asked while shaking his head in amusement, seeing his husband being busy in the morning. He hasn’t seen in for a while because lately he had to go to work as soon as possible and missed breakfast so many times.

 

Not long after that, Junmyeon comes back with two cups of coffee on his hands and sets down one of it in front Yifan. “Why you didn’t eat?”

 

“I’m waiting for you—wait, is this a new mug?” Yifan grabs the black mug that he’d never seen before and holds it close to his face, before laughing boisterously. Printed in a big white font, it says ‘ _ Good Morning Handsome _ ’ in English. “Well, good morning to you too, handsome.”

 

Junmyeon blushes. “Do you like it?”

 

“Are you kidding me? I  _ love _ it,” Yifan says, before sipping the coffee. The coffee tastes good and his mug looks awesome—his morning suddenly becomes thousand times better than before.

 

Junmyeon snorts. “I know you lived from getting compliments.”

 

“No, I couldn’t careless to other people’s opinion but yours matter,” Yifan cheekily says, which makes Junmyeon blushes even more.

 

“Let’s just eat the soup before it’s cold.”

 

Yifan laughs. He truly loves the fact that his words still affect Junmyeon although they have dated for five years and got married for half a year. His husband should have gotten used to it, but apparently, he’s not and it makes Yifan want to squeeze him in a big hug because he’s  _ so _ cute.

 

Their breakfast proceeds smoothly while they’re talking about their schedule for the day, which is only buying an extra food for Jongin and Kyungsoo’s Christmas party tonight because they will feed twelve people’s stomach—they will need more food for sure. Yifan feels like he has to say goodbye to his abs for a night because he will eat so much and goes home with a bloated stomach.

 

“I think Chanyeol will propose to Baekhyun tonight,” Yifan says. “Like  _ finally _ , he works on the courage to do it after buying the rings months ago.”

 

Junmyeons nods in agreement. “That’s good, if he waits any longer, I’m pretty sure Baekhyun will buy another ring by himself and proposes first.”

 

Yifan snickers. “Then they will wear two rings in one finger, that’s hilarious. Fits them a lot, the dork couple.”

 

“Yeah. Oh, are you done? I’ll wash the dishes.”

 

“Wait wait.” Yifan gulps down his coffee to the bottom of the mug, and that’s when he sees something on it. He squints his eyes and recognizes that it’s another English word.

 

It says ‘ _ you are going to be a daddy _ ’.

 

Yifan successfully chokes on his coffee.

 

“Yifan, are you okay?!” Junmyeon asks, clearly surprised to see his husband suddenly choked on his coffee, even burst out some and there are drops of coffee streaming down his chin.

 

But Yifan doesn’t care about that.

 

What he cares about now is the word. Does it mean that—

 

“Are you pregnant?” he asks.

 

Junmyeon, who currently wiping his chin with tissues, blinks at him. “What?”

 

“I mean, um, look.” Yifan shows the inside of the mug to Junmyeon and his husband gasps.

 

“Oh God.” Junmyeon covers his face and groans into it, which doesn’t answer Yifan’s question at all. Instead, it’s adding more.

 

“Junmyeon?” He scoots closer to his husband and pries his hand from his face, his husband’s red face comes into view and he tries to avoid Yifan’s stare.

 

“It’s a misunderstanding. Baekhyun saw the mug first and I thought it’s perfect for you.” He shuts his eyes, probably still embarrassed. “I should have known something is up when he didn’t stop smiling creepily when I paid for it. Even the girl on the cashier gave me a look, now I know why.”

 

Now that makes sense.

 

“Junmyeon.” Yifan squeezes Junmyeon’s hand gently. “Hey, it’s okay. I’d understand.”

 

Once the flush on Junmyeon’s cheeks subsided, it’s replaced with an uncertain look. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Yifan asks.

 

His husband only shakes his head. “Nothing. I’ll go wash the dishes.”

 

He scrambles from his seat as if he’s trying to run away from Yifan, but Yifan tightens his hold on Junmyeon’s hand, holding him in place.

 

“Yifan—”

 

“I know you want to say something,” Yifan cuts him. “I can see it from your face.”

 

Junmyeon bites his lips, the habit he does when he’s nervous. He avoids Yifan’s stare again when he asks, “You don’t want to have kids?”

 

Yifan blinks. “What do you mean?”

 

“You were pretty surprised when you saw the words, and you’d never said anything before....” Junmyeon trails off, giving a side glance at Yifan.

 

That’s when Yifan realizes what Junmyeon meant. If he takes a look back on their relationship, they never talk about having kids before. Even their parents are one of the kinds who don’t ask for grandchildren either. They understand that it’s something that Yifan and Junmyeon will decide by themselves, and they don’t want to push their child if they’re not ready for it.

 

"Junmyeon, it’s not like what you thought,” he assures him, “I was surprised, but it didn’t mean I didn’t want a child.”

 

That successfully makes Junmyeon looks at Yifan again.

 

“Really?”

 

Yifan nods. “To be honest, I love it when there’s only two of us. I know we have dated for a long time, and even lived together for a year before got married this year, but I will and always love the fact that I can have you all to myself,” He reaches out and rubs his thumbs across Junmyeon’s cheeks, “But having a little kid in the house who looks like a mixture of me and you sounds tempting as well.”

 

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything other than leaping to Yifan’s lap and hugs him tightly, making Yifan laughs and hugs back equally tight.

 

“I thought you didn’t want it.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“I was scared to ask.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“I think they’ll look like you more.”

 

Yifan pulls away a little bit. “Want to find out?”

 

“About what?”

 

“If they look more like me or you?” Yifan wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Junmyeon gets what Yifan means almost immediately, judging from how his cheeks flush in pretty rosy color. “Geez, what are you talking about—”   
  


“Well, since we don’t have anything to do until we go to Jongin and Kyungsoo’s Christmas party later,” Yifan slides his hand under Junmyeon’s thighs before lifts him into the air—ignoring his yelp, “Then we should get right into it.”

 

Although his cheeks are still as red as boiled shrimp, Junmyeon doesn’t protest, instead, he tightens his grab around Yifan’s neck as he brings him to the bedroom and closes the door behind them.

 

—

 

**From : Byun Baekhyun**

**yifan hyuuung**

**i assumed u got the mug already (￣ω￣)**

 

**To : Byun Baekhyun**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**WTF ARE YOU TRYING TO DO**

**I’m not going to be a daddy!**

**Well**

**At least not yet**

**We’re in the middle of trying**

**Although I’m pretty sure we don’t need to try that hard**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

**From : Byun Baekhyun**

**eWW**

**HYUNG**

**WTF**

**i dont need 2 know!! щ(ºДºщ)**

**keep it 2 urself!!**

 

**To : Byun Baekhyun**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


End file.
